


Musica Del Corazon (Music of the Heart)

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Music, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Mycroft reflects on his life while watching an old home video.





	Musica Del Corazon (Music of the Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> Spanish Lyrics:  
> Quien abrió este río entre tu y yo?  
> Como fue  
> Que la fe  
> Al amor dividido...
> 
> English Translation:  
> Who opened this river between you and me?  
> How it was  
> That faith  
> To love divided...

The projector whirred at the back of the room. A home movie, one of several he possessed, played on a white screen in front of him. A short crystal snifter containing what was left of his brandy sat on the table next to him.

Mycroft didn’t know how many times he’d watched this particular film, but, for some strange reason, it never got old. They were on summer holiday, picnicking at the lake. Eurus ran around playing with the toy plane she loved so much. Sherlock had just finished sailing the high seas with Redbeard and was returning from seeing his friend off. Mycroft himself was digging in the sand beside the checkered blanket.

Sherlock soared in and wrapped his arms tightly around Mycroft’s neck. They fell to the ground in a laughing heap.

Mycroft took in the last of his brandy. Setting it down, he stared at a section of grain in the table. So much had happened in the years since that summer. Things that had hardened both Mycroft and Sherlock. And maybe not for the better. Victor Trevor’s disappearance had torn Sherlock’s world apart. Institutionalizing Eurus had changed Mycroft’s. And distanced Sherlock from him. He’d never admit it, but he missed Sherlock the Pirate.

His vision blurred. He blinked and looked at his glass. He needed more brandy.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B is brought to you by:
> 
> “Musica Del Corazon” by Josh Groban from his latest album, “Bridges.”  
> (Written by: Josh Groban, Lester Mendez, Claudia Brandt)


End file.
